buzzoutloudfandomcom-20200215-history
Frankie J
Personal Born at precisely 8:12 p.m. on January 29, 1986 a child was born of this great Earth. He would grow up to become fascinated with video games, computers, space exploration, and all things tech. Then in the fall of 2004 he began college at Lewis University in Romeoville, IL. At first he majored in Aviation Flight Management in hopes of becoming an airline pilot (sounded pretty cool at the time). Although Frank enjoyed this, his wallet did not. Not to mention the slim possibilities of getting a job upon graduation. So he decided to drop that and pick up a different major. However, by switching to Business Administration in the middle of his sophomore year it would set him back a semester (no biggie right?) During this period of time he had forgotten his true love. His love for technology. Changing majors again in his junior year was kind of absurd at this point. Events had transpired which led to the addition of another major, this one being Computer Information Systems which actually went along pretty well with Business Admin. (would of really liked to go to Computer Science however). It must be mentioned that a certain student advisor was not so good at advising which resulted in an additional semester being tacked on resulting in one whole extra year now at this point. But now with the addition of CIS you got to tack on another semester to the total. So yea when he finally graduates he will be a 5 1/2 yr senior (not exactly Van Wilder). BTW: Why did I write this in the third person? He will never know... FYI: I was listening to the Doogie Howser theme as I was writing this. Picture Info: I'm the one being tossed by the giant My Letter to Technology Dear Technology, You have given me so much. Gaming systems, HDTV, DTS sound, Cell Phones that pass as mini laptops. You really did yourself a number with the remote! I just want to tell you no matter how much I may become upset at you sometimes I know your trying to teach me a lesson. Just read the manual, I get it. Because of you technology I no longer feel the need to bother my mom for cable all that much. I'll just download or stream whatever I want instead. Yes it was you who made that possible. Ah the GPS, so my mother never gets lost while walking. Web cams, so I can see my loved ones from afar. PS3, so I can control humans on my TV. Blu Ray & HDTV, so I can see all the blemishes actors really have and feel better about myself. These are things that I am grateful you have given me. Most importantly I can always rely on you to help me procrastinate. Technology, I am forever in your debt Love Frankie J My Personal Favorites of All Kinds Star Wars - and in this order: (1) The Empire Strikes Back (2) Return of The Jedi (3) Revenge of The Sith (4) A New Hope (5) Attack of The Clones (6) The Phantom Menace LEGOS -Well not anymore.... Final Fantasy series The Internet Google Apple (The fruit) Apple (The company) Playstation over XBOX My Ipod Touch (1st Gen 8GB) The Chicago White Sox ESPN CNET (DUH) Wireless electronics The power of Blu Ray compels me ---TV Shows--- 24 How I Met Your Mother (NPH rocks) Heroes The Office 30 Rock ER Involvement with Buzz Out Loud Haven't had any involvement in BOL but have been listening since February 2008 but an visitor to CNET since December 2007. However, upon writing this I do plan on writing an email to BOL very soon! Category:Templates